Un amanecer
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Daniel no puede dormir. Y su razón tiene nombre... y lo está aplastando... Martín está arriba suyo, casi roncando y el paraguayo realmente desea dormir... Un ArgentinaxParaguay lemon, para contribuir a una de mis miles de millones OTP's que no son conocidas ;-;


Daniel se estaba sofocando. Literalmente. Martín pesaba mucho más que él, y lo desesperaba.  
-Ma…Martín –trató de despertarlo, en vano.  
Al oír su nombre, el chico se removió, abrazándolo como si de una almohada se tratara.  
El paraguayo resopló con fuerza, frustrado. Debían ser como las... cinco o seis de la mañana. Estaba amaneciendo. Estaba harto y muy cansado de la situación, asique decidió mover al argentino por su propia cuenta.  
Comenzó a removerse, incómodo, y termino más enredado, dándose cuenta que con cada movimiento se atrapaba más y más.  
-Tincho –se quejó en voz alta, tratando de zamarrearlo.  
Miró con mala cara el techo. Esto sugería medidas drásticas.  
Inspiró aire hasta que su pecho se hinchó lo suficiente, chillando con todas sus fuerzas lo más cerca del oído del rubio.  
Martín casi cae de la cama. Se despertó alterado, preocupado, abriendo los ojos de par en par, quedándose con la angustia en la garganta. Se reincorporó, pero lo hizo en su lugar, quedando sentado arriba del de pelo oscuro.  
-¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE ESO? –Gritó, a punto de salir corriendo y huir lo más lejos posible, para hacer una barricada de Nokias y ocultarse del mundo hasta que lo que sea que interfirió con su lindo sueño, convirtiéndolo en una horrible pesadilla, haya desaparecido de este mundo.  
-No te querías despertar –fue la respuesta insulsa por parte del menor, quien seguía enojado porque, a pesar de todo, Martín seguía arriba de él.  
-¿Sabías que podías acariciarme el pelo y decirme que me despierte, así con amor y dulzura, y yo me despertaba? –preguntó el otro, también molesto.  
-Intenté de todo, este era mi último recurso... –se excusó con voz aniñada.  
El argentino suspiró con cansancio, queriendo dormir, mas ya estaba demasiado despierto para eso, asique volvió a recostarse, siempre en el mismo lugar.  
-S...sal... –trató de correrlo el guaraní.  
-No tengo ganassss –contestó Martín con malicia, moviéndose arriba de su primo como venganza.  
Un gemido nació en la garganta del menor, perdiéndose y muriendo al fin en el silencio que le continuó. Martín había arrastrado su muslo, sin querer, contra su entrepierna, provocando un quejido de pura sorpresa.  
Un silencio incómodo les siguió.  
Y Martín seguía en el mismo lugar.  
-C-correte, Martín, pesas mucho –susurró, finalmente, el de abajo. Se sentía pequeño y acosado de una forma bastante extraña y, por sobre todo, muy avergonzado.  
-¿Eso fue un gemido? –preguntó el rubio, ignorando el lamento nervioso de su primo.  
Sin embargo, Daniel no contestó.  
-¡Correte! –le alzó la voz, tratando de empujarlo.  
Y Martín tuvo la magnífica idea de volver a hacer el mismo movimiento de antes, de rozar pierna contra piel sensible. Y ganó, como premio obtuvo otro gemido, uno más ahogado mientras el cuerpo debajo de él se ponía tenso.  
-Sí, eso fue... un gemido –musitó para sí.  
-Qué observador. Ahora, no lo vuelvas a hacer...  
-¿Por qué? –casi le interrumpe.  
-Porque... porque no. Es muy raro –susurró Daniel.  
-No seas boludo... o es que... ¿¡Sos virgen!? –se alarmó el argentino, sin estar seguro de qué era peor; un sí o un no.  
-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –El paraguayo lo volvió a empujar, inútilmente –no soy virgen, sé perfectamente qué está pasando.  
-¿Lo sabés, Dani? O lo "sabéeeees" –dijo con el tono de los Simpsons, sin estar muy seguro de la respuesta de quien creía demasiado inocente para estas cosas.  
-Sí sé, tonto –infló los cachetes, queriendo que la tierra hiciera un agujero negro y lo tragara. O en este caso, la cama. Pero no, porque Martín seguía pegado a él, asique el hoyo los tragaría a los dos, y posiblemente seguirían en la misma estúpida y frustrante posición.  
-¿Seguro? –Su voz delataba su desconfianza.  
-Sí. Ahora, ¿Podés salir de encima?  
-Mmm... No.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –hizo un pucherito, inconscientemente.  
-Porque... no. Porque... esto es más divertido…? –seguía inseguro ante lo que le decía el contrario, pero no le dio mucha importancia.  
¿Cómo se había calentado con un solo gemido? Oh, no. Martín tenía la teoría de que estaba excitado desde antes, y que quizás era un sueño pornográfico el que interrumpió su primo. Si era así, no le perdonaría tan fácilmente el haberlo despertado.  
-¿D-divertido qué?  
-Esto~  
Martín encajó la rodilla entre las piernas del chico, subiendo de arriba abajo en forma horizontal. Lo tomó del rostro, provocándolo, curioso de ver la reacción de una persona tan pura como él lo veía siempre. Que lo fuera o no era ya otra cuestión.  
Daniel desvió la mirada, apretando los dientes con fuerza.  
-Basta –balbuceó tontamente.  
-¿Por?  
-¡Porque somos... primos! –en la pausa, el paraguayo inspiró aire con desesperación, sintiendo hasta las puntas de las orejas sonrojadas, agradeciendo la penumbra que ayudaba a disimularlo. O al menos eso creía.  
-¿Y?  
-¿Cómo qué "y"? ¿Eso no significa que no deberíamos hacer esas cosas? –comenzaba a sonar histérico.  
¡El argentino realmente lo ponía en aprietos! Tenía la esperanza de que se cansara rápidamente, pues nunca había llegado tan lejos. Pero no es como si no hubiera fantaseado alguna vez con su cuerpo, con esa mirada y con esa piel suave y esos brazos tan...  
"Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo…!"  
-¿Y? Sigo pensando que no tiene importancia. Solo somos dos personas calientes en una misma cama, el resto no importa, corazón...  
-No, Martín... –odiaba como sonaba cuando se impacientaba, mas el argentino era el único que llegaba a ponerlo así de quisquilloso.  
-Sí, Daniel –usó el mismo tono de reproche que el menor, para burlarse.  
El paraguayo se cansó de todo. Si no sacaba al rubio ahora de arriba suyo y lo ponía en su lugar, alejado, dado vuelta en la cama mirando la pared y bien quietito y dormidito, iba a terminar en una situación que no estaba muy seguro de querer que pase. Hay relaciones que son mejor dejarlas donde están.  
Por eso mismo, empezó a nombrarle un montón de razones por las que debía correrse y ponerse a dormir, un montón de idioteces nerviosas que no hacían más que dejarlo como un tonto, porque no las decía firmes, sino que su voz temblaba ante la mirada intensa de color verde.  
Martín se pudrió fácilmente. Rodó los ojos, dejó de soportar ese sermón sin sentido y se escabulló debajo de las sábanas.  
No veía un carajo. Tanteó con las manos, recorriendo el cuerpo del guaraní con lentitud, buscando algo en particular.  
Y lo encontró. Abultado.  
Escuchó más quejas, incluso algo de resistencia, la cual se disipó en un corto instante.  
En cuestión de segundos, los pantalones ya no estaban donde tenían que estar, sino que yacían en el suelo, junto con la ropa interior roja, blanca y azul.  
El amante del mate lamió toda la erección de base a punta, quedándose en este último lugar. Abrió la boca y se fue directo a tomar todo lo que pudo de la extensión del miembro en su boca. Su primo gimoteó por lo bajo.  
Oh, su primo.  
Sonaba pecadoramente más erótico si lo ponía así.  
Prohibido.  
A Martín nunca le habían gustado las reglas. Le importaba un comino lo que estaba bien o mal visto, es por eso que había decisión y confianza en cada movimiento de sus labios babeados, su lengua mojada y caliente y hasta en cada suspiro que lograba hacer salir de su boca ocupada.  
Daniel se mordía la mano con tal de resistir, de no alentar al argentino. Porque las cosas que van en contra de la naturaleza conllevan muchas cargas mentales y... mierda, Martín era muy bueno con la boca. ¿Para qué ponerse moralista?  
Alejó su mano cuando ya tenía la marca de sus propios dientes en ella. Se aferró en las sábanas y seguía siendo insuficiente para poder resistir.  
Sin embargo, la voluntad del castaño se había vuelto de cristal. O mejor dicho de papel... un papel que se deshacía según qué tan mojada se volvía la situación.  
Estaba arrancando las sábanas de su cama bien tendida, lo sabía. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y cerró los dedos de los pies, abriendo inconscientemente las piernas. Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo. Todo se le escapaba de las manos; los gemidos, el sudor, el control sobre sí mismo... ¿Había algo que acaso conservaría? ¿Me vas a dejar algo para mi, Martín?  
Y cuando el momento dulce estaba ahí, casi tangible, visto como el brillo dorado de la entrada al mismísimo cielo, el argentino se detuvo y todo se cayó de repente, desmoronándose de una sola vez, devolviéndolo a su habitación de paredes blancas y amaneceres tardíos.  
Y ahí apareció su cara entre las sábanas.  
-¿Sigo?  
Y era tan cara dura como para preguntar, para quitarle también las palabras, la convicción y todo ideal, razón y escusa que había dado antes para poder zafar de esto. ¡Era un familiar! Alguien con quien compartió la cuna… y también un calentón hijo de...  
-Sí –desvió la mirada, haciéndose una idea de la escena que debía tener el rubio frente a sus ojos.  
Y Martín, obviamente, disfrutaba de su jueguito. Podía jurar que nunca habría podido imaginarse al paraguayo tan sexy, con su expresión inocente totalmente corrompida en una mueca de desesperación y sonrojo intenso. Transpirado, con respiración agitada y todo, un combo feliz completamente atractivo que incitaba y sugería al argentino que la idea de darle duro como al dulce de leche no era un pensamiento perverso.  
-Pero... somos primos –bromeó Martín, haciéndose el tonto.  
Daniel chasqueo la lengua, sintiendo más calor por la vergüenza.  
-No seas así, Tincho –entrecerró los ojos y movió las caderas, importándole un bledo las cosas que conllevaría.  
-Está bien –le sonrió tiernamente –pero consta como que yo tenía razón.  
Desapareció debajo de las mantas, lamentando no poder ver las caras que su vecino ponía mientras lo masturbaba con la boca y las manos. Mas no se quedó sin imaginársela, dejando una mano fuera del cuerpo del más chico para poder acariciarse a sí mismo.  
Se distrajo tanto con la repetición de movimientos y de sus propias imágenes mentales, fantasías que podía tranquilamente hacerlas realidad, que no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que casi se atraganta cuando la escancia del menor invadió su boca.  
-Hum... Dani... –reprochó Martín con tonó juguetón.  
-Ah... lo siento mucho –trató de disculparse el otro, apenado.  
Daniel se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, con sueño y cansancio, y la cabeza hecha un quilombo. Sintió movimientos por ahí, mas los ignoró por completo, con miedo de que el argentino se hubiera enojado o algo así.  
Le quitaron la almohada de sopetón, pillándolo con la guardia baja cuando fue besado.  
Martín abrió la boca dejando a su lengua explorar lugares que le eran prohibidos y, curiosamente, fue correspondido.  
A pesar de ser un beso demasiado pasional, fue perezoso, sin ganas de esfuerzo pero con deseos de disfrutar de eso mismo. El castaño podía sentir que se le estaba por escurrir la baba por el mentón y quiso alejarse al menos un poco, para limpiarse, pero no tenía como. Estaba entre la espada y la pared... o Martín y la cama, lo que lo hacía incómodamente mejor.  
El rubio acarició los cabellos oscuros, notando que estaban más largos que de lo común, que eran suaves, y los fue estirando, ya que eran ondulados se le hacía bastante entretenido mientras se perdía en el beso.  
-Nhh –el paraguayo logró voltear la cara para respirar entrecortadamente, observando el cielo a través de su ventana.  
-Tenés el pelo largo –apuntó Martín tontamente.  
Daniel enarcó una ceja.  
-¿Eh? No... No es largo...  
-Es lindo –rió bobamente.  
-Mira las cosas que decís en estos momentos...  
-¿Te molesta que hable pavadas las 25 horas del día? –preguntó sabiendo que estaba quedando como un idiota.  
-No tanto...  
El rubio lo abrazó, pegándose al guaraní de forma indecente, haciéndole sentir su erección.  
-Hacete cargo, esto es tu culpa. –le dijo, divertido de ver hasta donde llegaba el color rojo en la cara del menor.  
-P...pero ¿Por qué es mi culpa?  
-Porque vos me andás provocando, ¿No te das cuenta? Es obvio, Dani, es obvio...  
-Y...yo no hago nada, vos pensás cualquier cosa –susurró dejando de mirar el contrario del crepúsculo, esa vista hermosa, para ver algo mucho mejor; Martín.  
-Sí, vos me provocas con esa carita bonita, con esa bondad infinita, con esa ternura que te hace súper tierno~  
-No me trates...  
-...como un niño. No lo hago, Dani, sino no estaría acá, haciendo esto –movió sus caderas de forma circular contra la entrepierna de su primo, tarareando una melodía que el otro conocía pero no reconocía.  
-¡M-Martín! –gimió el menor.  
-Creí que no querías hacerlo...  
Daniel estuvo a punto de maldecirlo pero optó por arquearse para conseguir más fricción. Lo tomó del rostro para besarlo, cerrando sus ojos para amainar su vergüenza.  
Pero Martín no los cerró. Se quedó observando su piel rosada volverse del color del tomate, sus ojos abrirse lentamente, cautelosos, al no sentir una respuesta por parte del cuerpo del argentino. Vio sus ojos verdes, más claros que los suyos, brillar de emoción y extrañeza no disimulada. Y... ¿Lujuria? ¿Eso que veía en los orbes resplandecientes era lujuria? Lo era.  
Los labios del castaño temblaron ligeramente, odiando la tranquilidad y las divagaciones del mayor. Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, tirándolo hacia abajo. Si quería hacerlo, lo haría. Si decía que lo provocaba, lo provocaría. Lo tentaría si eso hacía falta para llegar hasta el final con su amado Martín.  
Obviamente, no sabía ni lo que estaba pensando. ¿Qué no pasó ni un rato largo desde que se estaba negando? Es que... al diablo, Martín siempre lo había atraído. Con su mirada, con su boca, con sus sonrisas, sus abrazos que duraban más tiempo con él que con los demás. Pero siempre pensando primero en cómo debían hacerse las cosas, no como quería hacerlas. Y siempre hay un fin para todo eso.  
El rubio se asombró ante la acción del menor, sonriendo sutilmente y respondiendo al instante. Se movió despacio, al ritmo que no se escuchaba pero se sentía en cada centímetro de su piel, diciéndole a su corazón como debía correr. Así fue en un crescendo mojado y caliente, cada roce intensificando sus ganas de finalizar y, contradictoriamente, de seguir por un tiempo indeterminado que sonara a un para siempre indefinible.  
El frio inexistente se convertía en calor y el calor, en más calor. Casi en fuego. La temperatura era suficiente como para cansarlos hasta decir "basta", pero el sexo era más que un momento, quizá un sentimiento encontrado que nunca habían perdido pero jamás habían tenido realmente en cuenta.  
El argentino apuró a sacarle la ropa al guaraní, todo sea por bajar un poco la calentura del ambiente que su piel parecía absorber hasta hacer cada acción fastidiosa.  
Una vez que la ropa quedó en el suelo, junto con las frazadas y hasta la sábana, Martín flexionó las piernas de su primo se adentró otra vez entre ellas, esta vez para usar su lengua en la entrada del chico. No quería lastimarlo siendo bruto y no había ningún lubricante a la vista, asique fue por lo primero que se le ocurrió. Para él, Daniel era demasiado sensible, por más que fuera fuerte, continuamente lo veía como a una ternura viviente que debía proteger y amar. Ahora que lo pensaba así, bajo el contexto de este amanecer, significaba otra cosa totalmente diferente a un amor fraternal.  
-Maaahrtín...  
El aludido frotó un dedo contra la zona mojada, metiendo y sacando a penas. Lo tomó de los muslos mientras se acomodaba, porque no podía esperar y al parecer, Daniel tampoco.  
El castaño se reincorporó, abrazando por el cuello a Martín. Ocultó su rostro en contra el pelo rubio que olía a perfume de shampoo y almizcle argentino.  
-¿Estás listo? –murmuró el mayor con dulzura.  
-Humm sí. –está temblando, no listo. Eso es más que suficiente para los dos.  
Martín lo levantó un poco, para que se sentara arriba de él. Daniel apoyó las palmas en el pecho descubierto y apenas bronceado del argentino, insertando el miembro del rubio en sí mismo. Dolía un poco, no obstante, Martín había comenzado a besarlo otra vez, por lo que olvidó esa impresión de dolor que nada tenía de buena para poder seguir hasta abajo. El otro se recostó y esbozó una sonrisa coqueta, prometiéndole un cielo mucho mejor que en el que estaba.  
-Creo que te amo –dijo con voz idiota, sin dejar de lado su mueca provocativa que casi detiene el corazón de Daniel.  
Él bajó la mirada, distraído y tratando de formular alguna respuesta coherente que expresara eso que solo podía decirse sin decirse, pero tenía que nombrarse y estar presente.  
Lo diría después. Se lo prometió a él y se aseguraría de lo que le dijera, estremeciera cada fibra del cuerpo de su amante, afectando también el suyo como un orgasmo percibido solamente con el corazón.  
Pero ahora, lo importante.  
Comenzó un vaivén con la ayuda del guía argentino, quien se ocupaba de marcarle el compás e imponerlo en su cuerpo, haciendo que cada estremecimiento y jadeo estuviera medido y calculado para que saliera en el momento donde más lo iban a sentir, causando el pie para que los demás hechos se hicieran presentes.  
Daniel se bañaba en fantasía mientras montaba al argento, dando pequeños saltitos tratando de aferrarse a este para no desplomarse de un instante a otro.  
Martín lo observaba, siempre absorto, fascinado por la capacidad de cautivarlo que tenía el paraguayo. Empujaba en contra de él cada vez que caía en cada salto, enterrándose en lo más profundo de éste. Estaba caliente, como todo su cuerpo y todo el maldito ambiente tórrido, como cada partícula que volaba a su alrededor, causándole una dulce molestia. Quería estar solo, solo con Daniel, solo del mundo y hasta del mismísimo aire que tanto le faltaba en este momento.  
Fue entonces cuando Daniel lo dijo.  
Lo que se tenía prometido, lo que le salió del corazón, lo que tenía que decirse pero al final no lo había dicho. Lo que había propuesto no guardarse esta vez.  
-Te amo, Martín –gimió al aire con los ojos cerrados, rompiendo el control que tenía el rubio sobre él para poder marcar su propia velocidad, yendo más rápido con la urgencia de acabar en ese mismo santiamén, con sus propias palabras retumbando en su cabeza como si se gravaran para un tiempo futuro.  
-Yo también –oyó antes caer en ese estado de mismo del orgasmo.  
Se quedó estático, retorciéndose cuando el cuerpo no podía soportar más la inercia y le exigía corresponder a ese recorrido evocativo de un nirvana que nunca conoció más que por sentido.  
Su cuerpo tembló espasmódicamente, teniendo el placer de escuchar a Martín gritar su nombre entre un montón de gemidos inentendibles.  
-Martín –repitió, cayendo sobre el otro cuerpo, tratando de despegarse el pelo de la cara, pero al estar pegado al rubio, quien estaba incluso más transpirado que él, hacía de esa acción un hecho imposible.  
-Mmm...  
El argentino se separó un poco del menor. Estaban respirando agitadamente y el sonido de su corazón le pitaba en los oídos. Se levantó lentamente, tambaleándose un poco.  
-Vamos a dormir –susurró Daniel, refregándose los ojos, a penas consiente.  
-Humm... dale –Martín le abrió los brazos y le regaló una sonrisa dulce y cansada.  
El guaraní se recostó a su lado y rápidamente fue envuelto por los brazos argentinos.  
-Que tengas dulces sueños, Dani –le besó la frente, tratando de ignorar el tedioso calor.  
Podía distinguir el calor del ambiente, el que generaba al estar pegado a su amante y el que sentía en el pecho, ese era más extraño y estúpido. Pero era comprendido. Y, aparentemente, no era el único que lo sentía.  
Daniel quiso responder y sin embargo, bostezó y se quedó dormido al instante, con el pensamiento de que no tendría sueños más dulces que la realidad que acababa de pasar.


End file.
